When I Heard You Calling My Name
by Dark Nyx
Summary: Yugi is having trouble with school and is feeling kind of lonely... every one around him has their person. Yami decides to help him out... Y/Y yaoi


When I heard you calling. my name  
  
Hello! This is Nyxie-chan here! I'm new at the Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction thing so please don't mind my boo-boo's and stuff. ^^;  
  
This story is the first of a set of Yu-Gi-Oh yaoi one-shots. They are all dedicated to Kiri-chan! Or Marakai no tenshi neko-jin! o^__________^o She asked me to write them.  
  
Disclaimer: Ok. I wish I owned Yu-Gi-Oh so I could give Kiri all the eps she wanted on DVD and such. but I don't so I cant. Wishing is not owning!  
  
I heard you calling. my name  
  
Yugi sighed as he walked home. It was mid May, the sun was shining brightly and there was a soft breeze. The yellow light beat down on his soft, sleek skin, shining off the layer of sweat resting there. As he walked he got stares of lustful attraction from the people passing. His puzzle dangled from its place on his slender neck and was beaded with his sweat. It was a hot day and he was forced to run outside in his last period gym class. Quietly he walked home, slumped and panting. The golden spikes of his hair covered up his vivid violet eyes.  
  
From his puzzle, Yami Yugi watched his hikari walk home in his tired and sad state. Something was bothering his hikari other then the fact he was worn out. he needed to know.  
  
Yugi opened the large metal door to his grandfather's game shop. Stumbling in, he dropped his bags on the ground behind the counter of the shop. The small boy sighed and headed to his room slowly. Every step seemed like an eternity, but he finally made it there. He entered and turned on his fan and sighed before he fell on his bed and lay there.  
  
Yami gave his other half time to recover his strength then he emerged from his puzzle in front of his partner. "Yugi?" he whispered, and his hikari didn't react. He leaned closer and bend down to whisper in Yugi's ear. "Yugi-chan?" he asked softly. Yugi squirmed and opened his eyes. "Yami- kun?" Yami smiled softly and lovingly at his small partner. "Yugi. I sense something bothering you. Would you like to talk about it?" he questioned with a concerned look upon his face. Yugi nodded and motioned for his Yami to sit beside him. Yami nodded and sat beside his partner. "So what is it that is troubling you?" he asked as he leaned on the bed post of Yugi's twin sized bed. Yugi looked his Yami in the eye and sighed. "Well, today at school I saw Honda and Jounouchi's sister tell everyone that they were in love. I starting thinking, will I ever find my special person?" Yugi explained before he looked down at his shoes like they were the most interesting things in the world. Yami smiled and giggled softly "Do you have a person in mind?" he asked as he lifted Yugi's chin so he could look him in the eye. Yugi nodded and blushed. Yami smiled "And you don't know how to tell this person you care dearly for them, right?" Yugi merely nodded again. "I see. well be straight forward with that person. Never let them go. and make sure they know that no matter what you love him/her." Yami advised. "Him." Yugi corrected. Yami nodded and squeezed his hikari's shoulder before returning to his puzzle.  
  
Yugi sighed and thought to him self "If only you knew it was you. my Yami."  
  
****************************************************  
  
Yugi came running home, with a package in hand. Lifting his coat over his head in an effort to stop the falling rain that was showering Domino City that day. He ran quickly as the beads of water hit then slid off him. He sighed, and entered the game shop quickly and dried him self off. He headed straight to his room, and placed his puzzle on the bed. "Yami. come out. please? I have something for you!" The puzzle shone white and Yami appeared before Yugi. "Yes? What do you have in that package?" Yami Yugi asked curiously. Yugi smiled and blushed before handing Yami the package. Yami examined the package before untying the rope like string around the package and ripping of the brown paper wrapping the cube box. After a few moments Yami removed the lid and gasped.  
  
From the package came a stuffed bear holding a heart. One the heart was written To: my Yami, the one I belong with, My heart, my soul, and the bearer of my love. ~Yugi. Yami smiled softly and hugged Yugi tightly, he held him close like he had always dreamed. Yami let go and Yugi blushed more. The larger boy smiled down at his other half and leaned over and pressed his lips against his partners.  
  
This was the beginning of a beautiful love, when I heard you call for me  
  
Sorry. it was bad. but hey I haven't written in a while. Flame if you have to. but for Kiri I'm going to finish up this set for her. Next is gonna be Ryou and Bakura. Then Jounouchi and Seto and then Marik and Malik! ^_^;;;  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!! o^_____________________________________________________________^o I'd love you if did!!! 


End file.
